Silicate esters, silanes, silanols, oxysilanes and oxysilanols are well known in the art for their utility as functional fluids. Many of these compounds previously have been proposed for use as heat transfer fluids, hydraulic fluids, brake fluids, transmission fluids and the like.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,135, issued to the present inventor, discloses alkoxysilanol cluster compounds of the general formula: ##STR1## These compounds, defined as silanols, include, by definition, an OH group attached to the central silicon atom. The present compounds are not silanols but rather are silane esters and, hence, do not have such a hydroxy constituent.
Related compounds also are shown in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,136. This patent illustrates compounds of the general formula: ##STR2## These compounds differ from those of the present invention in that 3 silanoxy radicals are attached to the central silicon atom. The present compounds are silane esters featuring an OR" group attached to the central Si atom.